


Distant Secrets

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), PTSD, Romance, Second Chance for Kaneki and Hide, Second Chance for Seidou, Second chance for Amon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. After the battle of the 20th ward, Seidou was taken by Aogiri, regenerated but tortured by one of the heads. However, he was rescued by an unknown individual and sent to a hospital where he was saved by and eventually falls for a surgeon named Tatara. Now a year later, married to Tatara, Seidou begins to notice changes with his body. However, his own body might not be the only problem he's facing, as his sweet husband, is more than he seems.  Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I love Seidou and felt terrible for him when he died. No one seemed to care about him. So I have written a story for him.

_Another needle pierced his flesh and the liquid manifested its way through his veins and blood stream. He could feel the cold mercury numbing his system and burning his insides. Tears began to stream down his cheeks and he let out another howl of pain. He tried to move but the restraints on the bed prevented him, he tried to beg, but his captor remained as emotionless as ever._

 

_White hair, red eyes, velvet gas mask, he was as menacing as he was the day Seidou had seen him. Viciously, his nostrils flared as blood dripped from the bed to the floor._

 

“ _Another round of injections.” He ordered, as another cloaked ghoul stood over Seidou with a tray of vaccines. “He'll regenerate, remember that.”_

 

_The ghoul took another step forward and Seidou screamed again. “...Please...please...” He said. “Please!”_

 

_The masked ghoul stared for mere seconds before turning away._

 

“ _I only ask Noro, that you don't make a mess this time. Maybe then I'll let you eat him.”_

 

_OoOOoO_

 

Seidou sat up with his hands yanking out clumps of his hair. Tears stung as they streamed down his cheeks, and before he knew it, he was screaming, rocking back and forth.

 

“No...no...no!” He continued, over and over again. “Please...please_”

 

“Takizawa...” A calm voice cooed as two strong arms wrapped around Seidou's small frame. “It's okay, I'm here. Just calm down_”

 

“No...” He cried again. “No...he's...he's...” Seidou turned around and melted into the strong embrace. He gazed up and stared into his husband's soft vermillion eyes. “I thought...Tatara...I'm sorry.” He shuddered. “I'm sorry for waking you.”

 

Tatara chuckled. “It's fine.” He held Seidou tighter and kissed his cheek. “This is normal, you're still going through_”

 

“I know. I'm just...” He forced himself out of Tatara's embrace and sat at the edge of the bed. “It's embarrassing.”

 

“Seidou...” Tatara whispered, itching his hair. “It's fine.”

 

The small ghoul investigator pushed himself off of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror and quickly brushed his teeth and wiped his face. He had a feeling he wasn't going anywhere that day, so instead of taking a shower, he slowly made way to the kitchen where he started breakfast.

 

His eyes were still watery, as he looked at the calender hanging above the stove. That day would have made a year since he was rescued from his torture, a year since he'd met his husband and surgeon, Tatara. He still had problems even months after Aogri had lost him, but even now, he was trying his best to be normal.

 

Sighing, he placed some eggs into the skillet and watched as they sizzled. The smell from the eggs began to play with his nostrils, and like the past few mornings, made him sick to his stomach. Recently, he'd been able to bear the smell, but now, it was really starting to make his insides churn.

 

The coffee had eventually attracted his attention as he strayed from the stove to fix himself a cup. He usually didn't drink coffee but as of recent, it had served as a cure for his morning nausea. He took it dark however, no sugar, or creamer or anything else, just straight black coffee.

 

So with one hand preoccupied with a mug, he moved to the stove and finished the eggs. He boiled some rice, fish and other things before finally placing breakfast on plates and calling Tatara down.

 

His husband had arrived about five minutes later, dressed in a blouse and some slacks. He seemed to notice how needy Seidou was for the coffee.

 

“Are you feeling alright Taki?” Tatara sat and observed the food in front of him.

 

“More nausea, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Also, I'm not that hungry, coffee is fine for me...” He placed and empty mug by the sink and approached Tatara. “I'm tired, I think I'm going to go back to bed. Sorry I can't stay with you.”

 

“That's fine.” Tatara extended his hand and placed it on Seidou's stomach. Softly, he began to rub and focus. “You need your rest. The discomfort will pass soon.”

 

“Alright. Have a nice day at work. I'll try to go to the CCG_”

 

“Stay home Seidou, I haven't exactly cleared you for work yet...” Tatara rubbed Seidou's stomach for a few more seconds before withdrawing. “Go rest.”

 

Seidou rolled his eyes. “I just feel so lazy....” He pivoted on a foot and headed upstairs where he jumped on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

 

His stomach still ached, and it felt like something was moving inside of him. He just hoped a little rest would make things better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you take a guess of what's wrong with Seidou? Lol, mamma Seidou soon. Anyway, clarification...if you're confused, Tatara is the mask ghoul that kind of killed Seidou and Amon. In this AU, Tatara is the same ghoul that was in Seidou's flashback/night mare but because Tatara was wearing a mask, Seidou doesn't recognize him. So why did Tatara save Seidou? Why is he lying?Well...we will figure out soon


End file.
